mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Copied from the update post: It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line onto a chicken. Passive Abilities 'Treasure Hunter' • Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fish they reel in. There's a 10% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment depends on your level of "Treasure Hunter". 'Shake Ability' Gained at fishing level 150 • Player is able to shake items loose from mobs each time they are hooked with the fishing pole. This skill activates 100% of the time when pulling a hooked target, if it has items to shake free, and can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob in question. For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. Goodbye flint and feathers! Known drops at Fishing 150, unknown if skill gains additional effectiveness: Hitting a mob with a fishing rod also deals it 1 damage. Experience Table Note: These are the default settings. They can be changed in the configuration file, so stats may vary from server to server. Catching a fish = 800 XP Getting Treasure = 1000 XP (calculated as "Catching a fish" + 200 XP) AFK Leveling Guides 'Simplest Method' This method will be easiest and the fastest method to set up. It doesn't guarantee longevity or efficiency, but you can do this very easily if you just need to leave the computer for a while. * Empty your inventory * Get a fresh fishing pole * Stand facing water. Preferably somewhere safe, like a pool in your own house * Hold down Right Mouse Button with something heavy (stapler, hole puncher, etc) * Get fish and treasures Note this method won't last long, since your fishing pole will get used up eventually. So don't use this method if you're going to bed. This method is best for leaving your computer for less than 2 hours. --Douchette 16:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Spottycat's Fence Bubble Method - Minimum Air Time Find a body of water, at least two squares deep. Build an enclosure, fence or whatever to protect yourself from monster spawns. If the hook is getting caught on blocks when you cast, your enclosure is too small. Also, do not block the ceiling in, as you want to make sure you're under "outdoor" fishing conditions for the 1 per 15 seconds average instead of the 1 per 25 seconds average of indoor fishing. Inside your enclosure, place a 1 wide, 2 long, 2 tall stack of fences in the water. Hop down next to the fences and edge yourself as close to the nearest water block as you can without activating your air meter. Turn yourself toward the water and cast to your heart's content. This can also be done with reeds, but reed placement restrictions and getting the hook caught in the reeds make this block type less desirable than fences. This method allows you to spam right click via taping it down, macroing or doing whatever it is you do to cast while minimizing the amount of time your bobber is in the air instead of the water, maximizing your chances to catch something while you're afk. - Spottycat Shadows Macro mouse overnight method I use a Speedlink Kudos mouse with macro settings and stay underwater in a water bubble made from a fence. My method uses 9 fishing rods ( one in all action slots). And you have to have the mouse active on the minecraft window. The macro looks like this: With this macro you will automatically launch a fishing rod and then switch to next, launch, next,...... With this method you can go to sleep and the mouse will fish for you up to 6 hours. The only way this method can fail is if you get disconnected from the server somehow. -''WoH / Shadow'' Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering